


Let me help you

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loneliness, Self Harm, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if your whole life is falling apart and you just want it to stop. That's what happens with a girl named Lydia Martin. She feels lonely, depressed, sad, un-loved and angry. Maybe a certain boy could make it all okay again. Or is he to late?</p><p>*WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SELF HARM AND SUICIDE*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me help you

*Stiles’ POV*

It has been four weeks since we have come back from Mexico. Four weeks since I’ve seen Lydia. Four weeks since Malia left to find her mother.

I have been at home most of the time. Scott has been spending most of his time with Kira, but he still managed to get some Scott and Stiles time in his busy schedule. I was now laying on my bed trying to figure out what to do.

I walked down stairs to see if dad was home. He was. He was sitting at the dinner table probably looking over some old cases. “Hey dad” I said while walking into the kitchen and taking a seat next to him. “Hey Stiles.” “What’s the case about?” “Stiles I’m not supposed to say.” He answered.

I gave him the “seriously” stare and he sighed. “Fine. This is the case of the bodies deputy Parrish  found in that house a few blocks away.” I looked at him in confusion. “Weren’t Lydia and Parrish working on that case together. You told me they were right?”  I said. “Yeah they were but Lydia stopped coming over and decided she didn’t want to talk to anyone. She hasn’t been seen anywhere in the last 3 weeks. Her mom only sees her when she goes down stairs to get some water. But you probably know. She’s one of your closest friends.”

And that’s when it hit me. She was my friend and I haven’t once tried to contact her in FOUR WEEKS. “Dad I need to go check on her.” I said as I sprinted to the door grabbed my keys of the table and stepped into my Jeep.

I can’t believe I didn’t realize this sooner. Lydia was once all I thought about and now I just straight up ignored her for four weeks. Not like she hasn’t done that to me but she didn’t even know me at the time and before Malia we were so close…That’s it! The moment Malia came into my life as more than just a friend she started pulling away. I wonder why?

 

*Lydia’s POV*

  
Here I was. Sitting on my bedroom floor with the blade of a sharpener in my hand slowly slicing my thigh. I’m so stupid. Who does this. Who even cares about me. Mom doesn’t seem to care. She checked on me like 4 times this week. “Are you okay?” is what she says. I’m paler than usual. I am thinner than ever. I haven’t eaten anything in a week and she asks me if I’m “Okay”. Do I look okay. My friends gave up on me too. A lot of them cared.  _Just not enough._

 

* Third Person POV *

 

Stiles walked towards the door of the Martin residence. He knockes on the door twice before Natalie opens the door. “Hey miss Martin” Stiles said to her with a genuan smile. “Hello” She said without showing any emotion at all. “Is there something wrong?” he asked her.

 

“No it’s just that out of all people I would have expected you to at least call her. See if she’s okay. I know It’s been hard on all of you especially Scott and Lydia. I…I don’t know I just expected you to be there for her sooner than now.” Stiles’ smile quickly faded after hearing the words that had left Natalie’s mouth. “I know” I all he could say.

After a moment of silence Stiles spoke; “I know it has been hard on her. I should have been there for her. And I’m not here to make up an excuse but I’m here now. I want to at least try making her feel better. Even if it’s just a little bit.”

“Come in. She’s upstairs.” Natalie said while opening the door wider so Stiles could enter. He climbed the stairs slowly mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen.

He didn’t know it would be this bad.

He opened the door. Lydia was now sitting on her bed crying into her pillow trying to make herself stop. He could hear her whisper. “Stop Lydia stop!” into her pillow. But it didn’t work. It only made her cry even more.

That’s when she looked at him. And that’s where he had the shock of his life. His heart sunck down to his stomache. Lydia’s face was pale like a ghost. Her once plump full red lips were light pink, almost white. He looked up and down to find scars all over her thighs. “Lydia?”

She quickly whipped away the tears, but when she looked up she saw Stiles was crying. “I can’t believe I did this to you.” He whispered.

“You didn’t. I did it.”  
“No, I should have helped you.”  
“Maybe, but you didn’t.”

Stiles sat on her bed and tried to touch her arm but she jumped away. “What’s wrong?” Stiles said shocked with hurt in his eyes. “You can’t touch me. Stiles I think you should go.”

“Lydia I’m not leaving you like this!”  
“Everyone in my life either leaves voluntarily or dies. You need to leave me on your own because you can’t die.”  
“Do you really believe that?! None of what happened is your fault!”  
“Oh yeah? Well how about Allison. I let her in and look what happen. How about Aiden or Jackson?! They all left. Either voluntarily or they died.”  
“But Lydia that has nothing to do with you!”

It was quiet when Stiles slowly approached her. He stood in front of her and slowly put his arms around her really fragile body as he held her tightly.

“I’m not leaving you”  
“Yeah, Because you already did.”

Stiles pulled away. He looked hurt. But he deserved it. And he knew he did. He should have been there for her.

 

“Stiles, I don't want to hurt you or anybody so please forget about me. Just try. Find yourself a better friend.”  
“Lyds stop saying that.” Tears were now freely flowing. Leaving his eyes in a rush. He wasn’t afraid to cry. And especially not in this situation.  _He really cared_. She had to know.   
  
“I won’t leave you again. I’m going to help you get through this.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i'm writing this genre so i would like some feedback. And i would love to know if you want me to continue. <3


End file.
